Always, needing you
by kyliesmilie26
Summary: A continuation of To Live and Take a Chance. Rick awakens only to discover something's not quite right. Spoilers for 3x22.


*slowly peers out from behind the covers*

The muse (and you folk who wanted more), won out. There is **now** a companion piece/sequel to To Live and Take a Chance... for those of you who _may_ be interested...

**Summary:** Companion piece to TLATAC from Rick's PoV.  
>Castle awakens from slumber to find something's not right...<p>

**Spoilers:** It's companion _To Live and Take a Chance_ and for the episode _To Live and Die in LA _and other earlier episodes from Season 3... (just in case )

**Tagline:** _**"No Castle no... Stay with me... stay with me..." **_

**Standalone or Serial?** It's a one-shot... unless the muse decides another chapter or two is in order...

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own anything related to Castle. Well, apart from 2 DVD's and plenty of fan-related stuff. The rights to Castle belong to the amazing Andrew W Marlowe and ABC.

Now this baby is a little (but not much) longer than it's predecssor. Which isn't necessarily a good thing. I prefer quality over quantity any day of the week. That said, both is good too! Who doesn't like reading a good long fic?

I wrote this at zombie hour so forgive me in advance if this is terrible...

Anyways, I'll shut up before the AN is longer than the fic itself!

Hope you enjoy and as always feedback is

**Always... (needing you)**

_He's not buying it Castle..._

Suddenly, he was kissing the one and only Katherine Beckett. Surely this had to be some kind of dream. Kissing his inspiration for Nikki Heat was a dream come true. Nothing could top this... except for maybe spending the rest of his life with her.

Next thing he knew she was staring into his eyes; those amazing green eyes of hers questioning what the hell had happened. Then she kissed him. Hard. Mindblowing. Surely this was _not_ just for undercover...

_I love you... it **is** real._

Where on earth had _that_ come from? That was Kate's voice, but that felt strangely out of place. But his rational side ignored that with unquestionable ease. _What rational side?_ He could hear Beckett's voice retorting in his head. Now his wildest dream had indeed come to fruition, she _loved_ him...

His eyes startled open. "Oh darn, it _was_ a dream." He took a moment to survey his surroundings, pieces quickly falling into place. He was on the plane, (first class of course), back to New York after solving Royce's murder had taken him and his partner on a whirlwind trip to LA. After Montgomery had kicked her off the investigation, he just _knew_ that she would fly solo so naturally he just had to take a sudden stop to visit the set of his movie. Ensuring Kate didn't do something stupid to solve her former mentor's murder was just a coincidence... _yeah right Richard, keep telling that to yourself, you might actually believe it one day._

His daydreams were brought to a grounding halt by not one but two things. First, his shoulder was rapidly sending bursts of signals to his genius grey matter that something was weighting down upon it that shouldn't be. And second, a hand was encased in between both of his.

He looked down, and could scarcely believe his eyes. _I'm still asleep; I must be still asleep._ The source of his constant daydreams, (and those night ones too), had rested her head upon his shoulder, obviously deciding that it made a wonderful pillow. He inwardly squeed at the fact that she had placed her hand in his. _Did she do that before or after she went to sleep?_ He decided that it didn't matter, the love of his life was getting some much needed rest and was using him as a human pillow. _When will that woman admit that she needs me as much as I need her?_

_Last night was pretty close to **something** happening. So many missed opportunities... the radiation lockdown, the freezer, the aftermath of the dirty bomb scare..._

"Do you need anything Mr Castle?" A woman's voice startled him out of his reverie. His undivided attention on Kate momentarily lost as his neck craned to the voice off it's own volition. _How dare you disturb this magical moment? Doesn't Doctor Motorcycle Boy do that enough already?_

He took a breath, calming his childish thoughts. "Nothing for now thank you."

"What about your lady friend?"

He quickly shook his head. "All she needs at the moment is a good rest."

With the stewdardess gone he could focus all his attention on his partner, who thankfully had not been roused during that brief, but ill timed, intermission. He again looked at his sleeping detective, who was mumbling something unintelligible in her sleep. She seemed to have snuggled deeper into him, her face practically buried in his chest, her hand clutching onto his a little tighter than before.

"Aww KB. I'm always going to be here for you. Always." He whispered into her long wavy hair, unable to resist the sweet temptation to kiss the top of her head. He then gently rested his head on top of hers, carefully putting an arm around her. He was _not_ waking her until the plane landed. End of story.

_And when we get back, we are going to have our uninterrupted moment. We are not going to miss yet another opportunity... Josh or no Josh._

***C&B***

_"No Castle no... Stay with me... stay with me..."_

Castle was jerked awake by his suddenly restless partner in crime. She was near shaking with violent tremors. His heart ached for the woman who had come to mean so much to him. His surprised state quickly turned into one of action, gently pulling her closer to him so as not to frighten her. He murmured sweet nothings to her, hoping that this would ease whatever monsters that plagued her in her sleep. He was a little surprised to hear that the terror was associated with him, it was _him_ she was tearfully pleading to stay with her.

_"Don't leave me Castle. You can't do this to me. You don't get to do this to me."_

"Ssh KB, I've got you. I'm right here. I'm right here. Ssh, it's okay." He rubbed her back soothingly, in an effort to let her know that everything was indeed okay, he was here.

_"Please Castle..."_

In a matter of minutes, her cries had subsided and her shaking had all but stopped. He again kissed the top of her head. "You're safe now Katie, you're safe. It was only a bad dream." He whispered to her sleeping form.

He was now more than determined than ever to change the status quo of their relationship. He just _had_ to be there for her. In the throes of passion, in good times, in sickness. It didn't matter, he _was_ her one and done. _However long it takes KB, I will wait... but hopefully not for too much longer._

**The end.**

Thanks for reading. Thoughts? 


End file.
